ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Black Bounty
}} The Black Bounty was a vehicle used by Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine until the Ninjaball Run. It was a dark version of the Destiny's Bounty, nearly identical in appearance save for a black and purple color scheme and tattered black sails. History Darkness Shall Rise After escaping Ninjago City with the Golden Weapons, Lord Garmadon found the Serpentine outside Crashcourse Canyon and convinced them to join him. As a display of his power, the four-armed villain used the power of the Golden Weapons to repair the wrecked Destiny's Bounty, transforming it into the Black Bounty. This act impressed the Serpentine (save the Generals) into joining Lord Garmadon, and the united villains took the Black Bounty as their base. For its first mission, the Black Bounty flew to the Golden Peaks, where Lord Garmadon combined the Golden Weapons into the Mega Weapon. Pirates Vs. Ninja The Black Bounty was used to chase the Ultra Dragon while Lord Garmadon tried to blast it with the Mega Weapon. Later, when Garmadon wished for a more competent crew to pilot his ship, the Mega Weapon revived the originaal owners of the Black Bounty: Captain Soto and his pirate crew. They took over the ship and terrorized Ninjago City for a time, but were eventually defeated and taken into custody by the Ninja. Following this, Garmadon and the Serpentine reclaimed the Black Bounty and fled. Ninjaball Run When Lord Garmadon discovered the Ninja participating in the annual Ninjaball Run, he and the Serpentine began pursuing them in the Black Bounty. In Crashcourse Canyon, the villains tried to blast the Ultra Sonic Raider with a cannon, only for Lloyd to bump into them with the Ultra Dragon, throwing off their aim. Following this failure, Garmadon decided to enter the race and stop the Ninja from winning the prize money, thereby dooming Dareth's dojo. Due to its size and flight capability, the Black Bounty remained unmolested as the race entered the Glacier Barrens. Although Garmadon lost most of his Serpentine soldiers in a failed attempt to prevent the Ninja from refueling on the fly, the resulting pileup allowed the Black Bounty to pull ahead. When the Ninja recovered and regained the lead, Lord Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to create a chasm in the Ninja's path, allowing the Black Bounty to leave them in the dust. Unfortunately, even this failed to stop the Ninja, who used the Ultra Sonic Raider's new flight modifications to overcome the obstacle and catch up to the Black Bounty yet again. The two vehicles were neck-and-neck as they crossed the finish line, but the deciding factor turned out to be a piece of Ed and Edna's jalopy, attached to the front of the Raider after the pileup in the Glacier Barrens. In his rage over being defeated, Garmadon left the Black Bounty to protest the decision, allowing Lloyd to reclaim the ship for his allies. With the Ultra Dragon perched on the Black Bounty and the police closing in, Lord Garmadon was forced to flee aboard a Serpentine Bus, leaving his ship in the Ninja's possession. The Black Bounty was subsequently restored into the Destiny's Bounty by the Ninja. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *14. "Darkness Shall Rise" *15. "Pirates Vs. Ninja" *16. "Double Trouble" *17. "Ninjaball Run" Gallery BB1.png BB2.png BB3.png BB4.png BB176.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Destroyed Category:The Final Battle